I Think You Are
by ZombieTwinsRule
Summary: Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder" You join Akatsuki by mistake and develop feelings for the beauty obsessed Hidan. The problem is your not much of a looker and self conscious. Maybe there will be a change of heart though. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Introduction

I have always wondered why there are only stories with unattractive guys and really hot girls. Well I'm gonna change that! My main character is based on an average and rather plain girl, and who better for the super hot guy than Hidan? His arrogance and self view would make a great story, I think. Well we will just see how it turns out. So what are you waiting for? Go to chapter one!


	2. Chapter 1

Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. As much as we would like to believe we are all beautiful, society would never allow such thoughts. It is so embedded into our minds what is beautiful, men should be muscular and have chiseled features. Women should be petite and delicate. I would be lying if I said I was happy with the way I look. I think no matter how confident you seem everyone still wants to be beautiful, to actually feel beautiful. My mother was beautiful. I remember her elegant body and slender limbs, her soft honey colored hair. Mother always told me I was beautiful, but I never really took her seriously. After all she was my mother, she was supposed to say those things. And then when she died I regretted it. Now no one would ever tell me that again. I was condemned to a life of being ugly. I guess you could call me a loner. I have a couple friends, but don't really make it a priority to hang out with them. I actually like being alone, or at least that's what I tell other people. Of coarse I secretly want more friends, I want to have the confidence and courage to hang out with them in public. But for now I don't mind it being me.

"Journal entry complete! Guess I should go to bed…"

RING RING RING RING

"Wonder who that is…Hello? May I ask who's calling?"

(Yes we are calling regarding your application)

"Application? What application?"

(The location to meet is at the clearing in the northern part of the forest, make sure your not followed. We will see you tomorrow)

CLICK

"Hm, maybe they had the wrong number, very strange. Well time for bed."

I woke up to the sun blaring through my window. Another boring day…Maybe I should go for a walk!

As I started walking through the forest I remembered the phone call. Maybe I should go meet the person and tell them they got the wrong number. I arrived at the location and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

I felt something behind me. "Were you followed?"

I spun around so fast I fell flat on my bottom.

"Um, no, but I think you-"

He cut me off "We have to go it's not safe to speak here." He started walking away, and I followed, still a little soar from my fall.

We came to a large house in the middle of nowhere (How did I not notice this before!)

When I stepped in I could have died from shock, there was a woman (very beautiful) and a bunch of guys. One gestured to me. "Whose that?"

"This is the applicant I was talking about, remember?"

He frowned. "Aw man I was hoping she would be hotter."

I already hated this guy. He was tall and lean, yet nicely toned. His hair was slicked back and it revealed his gorgeous face. I quickly looked away so he didn't think I was a freak.

"Listen I think you have the wrong person, I never applied for anything."

The man I met in the forest looked at me confused. "You didn't apply for an Akatsuki position?"

(Maybe I should say I did. I have nothing better to do. I wonder what this is anyway, probably one of those cleaning services. After all I did want a summer job.)

"Oh wait now I remember, yes! I did apply!"

He nodded.

"Well Im very impressed with your skills, top of your class, intense study of taijutsu, S rank level, you're just what we were looking for.

(What kind of cleaning service is this?!)

He held out his hand. "Welcome to our organization."

"Oh geez what have I gotten myself into!?


	3. Chapter 2

**I think last chapter I wrote in 1****st**** person. Well now I will be writing in 2****nd**** person, just because it is easier and I can write more like that. ****J **

"Welcome to Akatsuki"

You started turning pale. But what could you say? They would kill you if they knew the truth.

"Hidan, show her around the base."

Hidan rolled his eyes and stood up.

As you started walking you could feel him staring at you. But not in a good way. He finally broke the silence.

"So you seem a little chubby for a kunoichi. What's with that?"

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. He barely knew you and he was calling you fat.

"I don't know. Genetics?"

He frowned. "Well I mean you're a ninja, you could've lost some weight. Do you eat a lot?"

You seriously wanted to punch him. "I don't know, I eat normal."

"Okay so here's you're room. And down the hall is the kitchen. Just incase…"

He started to walk off. (What did he mean by that kitchen bit? God why did you make me so ugly!!!)

You were interrupted from you're thoughts when a person knocked you over.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"What the fudge!"

He held out a hand which you grabbed.

"Oops. Tobi is sorry. Who are you?"

"I guess I'm the new member."

He jumped up and down with glee. "Yay Tobi has a new friend!"

You're stomach started to grumble. "Sorry, I guess I'm hungry."

Tobi grabbed you're hand and pulled you to the kitchen. "Tobi will make you something!"

You sat down and looked across the table at a big blue guy, he smiled at you, showing razor sharp teeth. "Hi, I'm Kisame."

You smiled back. "Uhm, Hi Kisame."

Hidan walked into the kitchen and smirked when he saw you.

"Isn't it a little early to be pigging out?"

You tried to stay calm and not beat the living daylights out of him. (As if I could!)

"So leader told me we have to go get your shit, we should probably get going. I mean…if you're up for the walk…"

(Is it this guys mission in life to make me feel bad!?)

"I think I can handle it."

You and Hidan didn't talk the whole way, which you were grateful for. You got to you're apartment and walked inside, looking around and making mental notes of things you wanted to bring.

"I'll just get some clothes and we OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Hidan was standing in you're doorway with a pair of undies in his hands.

"Nice granny-panties." He laughed and held them up even higher.

You quickly snatched them out of his hands. "It's none of you're business what kind of underwear I have!"

You packed you're belongings before walking outside still furious.

As you were walking the path to leave the village you saw a group of girls, pretty girls.

Hidan smiled at them and instantly started flirting.

"Oh for heavens sake."

The girls giggled and winked at Hidan and in turn he grinned and blew kisses.

One of the girls walked over to you guys.

"Hi, I'm Madelyn"

"Well helloooo. I'm Hidan"

She giggled. "So is she you're girlfriend?"

He looked at you. "Are you kidding me!? There is no way I would be with her. But you on the other hand…"

You frowned and clenched your fists. (I'm gonna kill him!)

The girl burst out laughing. "So what is a sexy beast like you doing with a, er, thing like her."

(Oh god did she really call him a sexy beast? That's it!)

You mustered all your strength in your fist and POW right in her nose.

"AHHHHHH! Look what you did to my face!"

She moved her hands revealing a bloodied and broken nose.

Hidan looked at you then the girl and busted up laughing, you couldn't help but laugh too.

But then you punched Hidan in the arm.

"Ow, Hey what was that for?!"

"For being an idiot, now come on so we can get back to the base!"

(I like this new forceful side of me!)

"Whatever troll" And he followed you back to the base.


	4. Chapter 3

"Finally I can relax!"

You lay on your new bed and closed your eyes, and couldn't get Hidan out of your mind. Even though he was an idiot, he was a hot idiot.

"Oh who am I kidding, why would he go for a girl like me anyway? I have frizzy hair, no sense of fashion, and I'm chubby!"

"You're a real downer, aren't you?"

You whipped your head up and saw some blonde dude in your door.

"Who are you!?"

He smiled and walked inside.

"I'm Deidara. So you must be the new member."

You sit up on your bed.

"Ya, so how much of that did you hear?"

He smiled even bigger (This guy is creepy!)

"Enough. So what's with the ragging on yourself?"

You frowned and looked at your feet. (They are so big! Another thing not going for me.)

"I don't know, I guess I'm sick of being so…ugly. I can't stand to look at myself, so why would any guy want to?"

He sat next to you.

"Well you don't give guys much credit. Were not all look obsessed. And here's a hint, confidence can go a long way."

"Oh…sorry. It's just, can I trust you with a secret?"

He nodded.

"You see, I like this guy, and he is like, really obsessed with looks. He even said I was chubby, so I know he doesn't like me, and it's kinda hard to have confidence while being rejected."

He looked confused.

"So you like him, after he insulted you?"

(How could I expect him to understand?)

"Sorry, I guess this isn't your problem."

"Nah It's Ok. So I have a suggestion. How about I give you a makeover?

(Is he serious!?)

"Um thanks, but I don't really want one…"

He stood up and started to walk.

"See, you just turned down a makeover, so you must be somewhat happy with your looks. I'm sure you could be confident if you wanted."

(It doesn't matter, even if I was confident, Hidan will always hate me. Every guy will always hate me! Maybe I should just become a nun.)

Tears began streaming down your face.

"Why God WHY!"

________________________________________________________________________

"I know something you don't know!"

Deidara kept taunting Hidan with his new found information.

Hidan frowned.

"I don't care."

Deidaras mouth twisted into a evil smile.

"I know who likes you."

"Oh Deidara, when will you learn? Every girl likes me. Well except you."

Deidaras smile quickly vanished.

"You know your not as cool as you think. And girls only date you because your appearance. They don't really love you."

Hidan strutted off, annoyed by the blonde man.

"Oh who cares about love, as long as your hot!"

________________________________________________________________________

You walked into the living room and sat on the couch. After a couple minutes to yourself Hidan came walking in all casually and sat on the other end of the sofa.

"So…can I ask you a question?"

You looked at him, wondering what it was.

"Uhm, sure. What is it?"

He hesitated.

"So you're a girl and all. I was wondering, do girls only care about what a guy looks like?"

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Hidan was actually having a self conscious moment!

"Well, some girls, but most girls really only care if a guy is nice, and has a good personality."

His face was emotionless.

(I wanna tackle you so badly!)

"Thanks, well I gotta go."

(Nooooo! Don't leave! Oh I wish I could tell you how I feel about you. But you would think I'm an idiot! But then there was that moment after I punched that chick, and we were laughing, and I coulda swore…Oh who am I kidding! You hate me.)

"I need some fresh air…"

You walked outside the base and began to wonder around, then you heard some humming.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Shhhhhh. You'll scare them."

You looked over and saw a guy plant fly trap thing. He was tending to a garden of random plants.

"Uh, sorry. So who are you?"

"I'm Zetsu. So how about you come help me with my garden?"

You hesitantly walked over.

"So Deidara was telling me about you. He mentioned how you were really self conscious."

(Oh god who all has he told!)

"Ya, I guess…"

He pulled a weed out.

"Well you probably noticed my giant venus fly trap."

You shook your head.

"Oh, that thing! I barely noticed it! In fact-"

"You don't have to lie, I'm not embarrassed of it."

You looked down.

"Sorry. But I like your venus thingamajig. It's unique, but me, I don't have anything unique. I'm plain, and ugly…"

"So what makes a person ugly anyway?"

You scratched your head.

"Hm…I don't know…Hey thanks I feel better!"

He nodded.

You started walking into the base, but then all of a sudden something hit you in the head, knocking you back and into the ground.

"What the…"


	5. Chapter 4

"What the heck!"

A man stepped closer and kicked you in the stomach.

"You're the bitch who hurt my girlfriend!"

He continued to kick you in the stomach, and you started to spit blood out.

You thought you were going to die, but the man suddenly stopped attacking you.

Hidan had the man pinned against a wall.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

The man didn't say anything, he was trying to break himself free of Hidan's grip.

"So what business do you have with her? Eh?"

"She punched my girlfriend."

Hidan dropped the man to the ground.

"How pathetic, you have to defend that stuck up bitch. Listen if you leave right now I won't kill you but if I ever see you again I'm gonna fucken chop your arm off and use it to strangle you."

The man stared at Hidan for a second then ran off.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Ya…I think."

He held out a hand but you denied it.

"Geez, I just saved your life, you could at least thank me."

"Thanks."

You were kind of embarrassed that Hidan had to save you.

Later that day you were in your room, thinking over the previous events of the day.

"Look at me, I can't even defend myself. I have to have a guy defend me! Well not anymore."

That night you went to the the gym (in the Akatsuki base) and stepped on a treadmill. 

You must have been on it for hours because when you stepped off you thought your legs were going to fall off.

"Well that's enough treadmill."

You stumbled over to the weights and put 100 lbs on.

"Guys lift double this all the time, so it shouldn't be a problem for me."

You couldn't even lift it an inch, so you took about half the weight off.

It was difficult at first but you managed.

The next morning in the kitchen you got some breakfast and sat next to Tobi. 

Hidan walked in and sat across from you.

You didn't even look at him, you were just trying to finish your meal so you could work out some more.

"What's the hurry?"

You finally looked up to a smirking Hidan.

"I swear if you make another fat joke!"

"Calm down I'm just playing!"

You put you bowl in the sink and walked out of the kitchen, headed for the gym.

"Tobi thinks she is mad at you."

"Ya, women are always mad though."

"Tobi thinks you should get her some flowers and maybe she won't be mad!"

"Hey Tobi, guess what? Hidan thinks you should shut the fuck up!"

Hidan went to the gym as well, much to your dismay.

"So why did you run off like that? You mad at me?"

"No."

You turned up the speed on the treadmill.

"I thought you liked me though."

He turned up his speed as well.

"What? I never said that!"

You both turned up your speed again.

"Oh come on. Any fool can tell!"

"You know what Hidan-"

Your foot caught on the treadmill and it promptly threw you off.

Hidan jumped off and kneeled down.

"You okay?"

Your face was bright red.

"I'm fine!"

Hidan bust out laughing. You thought for sure you were gonna cry, but instead you started laughing too.

After you guys were done cracking up you both stood up and went to the living room.

"Man that must have been embarrassing!"

You grinned and gave a giggle.

"It was!"

Kakuzu walked into the room and looked at you two.

"You guys are getting really friendly. Are you going out?"

"Oh damn how could you think I was going out with _her?"_

"_Hey! I thought we were finally getting along."_

"_Well ya we are but I'm not attracted to you!"_

_You stormed out of there and went to your room._

"_Oh Hidan why do you insist on pissing people off?"_

"_You know what Kakuzu? Fuck off!"_

_And the day ended once again, with you mad at Hidan._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile a woman sets in a dark room holding a picture of a young girl._

"_My daughter, we will be together again very soon."_

_Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote! And I know this chapter isn't very good because I can't concentrate I'm sick!_

_Oh well please review!_


	6. Chapter 5

"Finally my first mission!"

It wasn't a big mission, you were just going to retrieve some documents from an Akatsuki spy. But you were happy nonetheless. So after saying goodbye to Tobi and Deidara, the only Akatsuki members you really considered friends, you left.

It was a peaceful day, and the village you arrived at was bustling with activity.

So you made your way to a small inn where you were supposed to wait in a room.

"This guy is taking forever!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting…"

You jerked your head around and saw him standing in the window.

"Um, hi…I'm here to get the documents."

He grinned and pulled down his hood, revealing his handsome face.

"Here, you are."

He handed you a manila envelope.

"So how long are you gonna be here? Maybe we could go get some lunch."

"Are you trying to make fun of me!?"

He looked at you confused.

"No I just thought you might be hungry."

You blushed. A guy was actually asking _you_ out! And a cute one at that.

"Um, okay. So where did you have in mind?"

He smiled and led you to a restaurant where you two ate and chatted for hours.

Meanwhile…

KnockKnock

Hidan went to the door and answered it.

"Listen if your another Jehovah's Witness you can just-"

"Actually I'm looking for my daughter."

Hidan's eyes got big.

"No way! You're her _mother_! You don't look anything alike! Come in!"

Hidan had to admit she was good looking. Nothing like you were.

"So where is she?"

The woman sat down and crossed her legs.

"Well she went on a mission, but she will be back soon."

Back at the village…

"Wow you were right the food there was excellent! Oh and thanks again for paying."

"Don't mention it. So you probably have to get going right?"

"Ya… unfortunately."

He took one of your hands.

"Well I'd love to see you again. Say next week same time same place?"

"Uh, ya. Sounds good."

After saying goodbye one last time you walked back to the base.

"Hello! Is anyone here?"

Hidan walked out of the kitchen.

"What took you so long?"

"I was busy…"

He motioned someone in the kitchen.

"Well someone is here to see you."

A woman stepped out. She looked familiar, but after a minute you realized who it was.

"M-Mom?"

You ran into her embrace and the tears started flowing.

"How? I thought you were dead!"

You both sat on the couch still crying.

"I was forced to stage my own death, and was made into a slave for an evil man. I've only managed to escape for a while, so I have to leave soon."

"But will I see you again?"

"In time my love. But for now I must go back."

She stood up and you hugged her for five minutes at least, then you had to let go.

"I love you mommy!"

She blew you kisses then, she was gone.

"Are you sure she's your mom? She's really pretty!"

"Hidan, please shut up. I'm not in the mood."

He stretched and sat on the couch next to you.

"So what exactly were you busy with?"

You smiled.

"If you must know I was with a man. We had some lunch."

"He went out with you? Poor man."

"Actually Hidan, he asked me out again. Not that it's any of your business!"

He frowned.

"So are you gonna go?"

"Why do you care so much?"

He jumped up looking offended.

"I don't fucken care! Go out with your pretty boy I don't care one bit!"

"Well fine. It's been a long day so I'm going to bed. Nighty night!"

"Ya whatever."

Okay chapter is over I am too sick to write it better. Anyway thanks for reading and I promise they will start to get better.


	7. Chapter 6

The whole week went by and you and Hidan hadn't spoken at all. After all it's not your fault he was so childish. Though you couldn't help but feel a little depressed, he was fun to be around (most of the time). You started to fumble through your closet looking for some decent clothes to wear.

"Well this will have to do…"

Just a simple pair of jeans and nice sweater. You could ask Konan for some clothes, except there was an obvious size difference.

You had to admit you were jealous of her. She was tall and thin, with perfect hair, such an awesome color too!

"Ah! Why did I have to be the ugly one! Out of everyone it was me!"

You changed your clothes and brushed your hair, probably making it more frizzy and bushy. You had tried to style it before but within five minutes it was back to it's ugly, unmanageable self.

"Well time to get going."

You walked past Hidan and Tobi in the main room, trying not to look at Hidan specifically.

"Bye Tobi!"

Tobi waved at you, and Hidan turned his head and scoffed, as you walked out the door.

He was dumbfounded. How could that _girl _not even give him a second glance. He was obviously the hottest thing around. What did this guy have that he didn't? A plan hatched in his head.

"Hey Tobi! You know you're my best friend in the whole world! Right?"

Hidan tried to put on a smile.

"Why does Hidan look like he is crazy?"

Hidan's fake smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Okay listen Tobi. Were gonna go out and do a little reconnaissance."

Tobi gasped.

"You mean spy! But Tobi is a good boy!"

"Were going to just check on her. You know, make sure he's safe to be around. You don't want him to hurt our friend do you?"

Tobi scratched his head.

"Okay! Tobi will help!"

_______________________________________________________________________

You arrived at the location and saw him waiting for you.

"Hey!"

He smiled and walked up to you. You noticed his hand was behind his back.

"What's that?" You asked pointing.

He pulled a rose from behind and handed it to you.

You took it hesitantly and sniffed it's sweet aroma.

"Thanks, it's beautiful."

"Well I'm glad you like it. So I thought we would go have some dinner than see a movie?"

You nodded and blushed. This was possibly the best day of your life.

________________________________________________________________________

Hidan and Tobi discretely hide behind some bushes, watching you.

"Damn it! I can't here a thing!"

Hidan examined the man. He was good looking, he had to admit, but Hidan still thought no one was as gorgeous as him.

He saw the man hand you a rose, and you two continued talking.

"A rose? Geez this guy is pathetic! I would have at least got, A _dozen _roses!"

"Tobi thinks you are jealous!"

Hidan pushed Tobi to the side.

"Oh shit they're moving!"

________________________________________________________________________

You two arrived at the restaurant and were promptly seated.

"So tell me about yourself."

You thought where to start.

"Well, I joined Akatsuki by mistake a couple weeks ago. My mom died when I was little, but actually I found out last week she isn't dead, she is being held hostage by a man. My life before Akatsuki was simple, I would just do average stuff everyday."

Your appetizers arrived to the table.

"So what about you? When did you decide to be an Akatsuki subordinate?"

"Well actually my childhood was simple as well. I grew up with my parents, and little sister, I graduated with top marks from the academy, and I started to dabble with forbidden jutsu. That's when I was discovered by the Akatsuki leader and he hired me as a subordinate."

You two were having a great time, and then some music started playing.

He stood up and offered you a hand.

"May I have this dance?"

You smiled and graciously accepted.

The dance was amazing. He must have had lessons before. And he was so gentle, yet led with passion.

After you finished your meal he picked up the tab and led you out.

You could only think of what a gentleman he was! Oh if Hidan could see you two!

________________________________________________________________________

Hidan sat at a table with Tobi and they hid their faces behind menus.

He watched you two talk for what seemed an eternity then the man stood up.

You two walked out of sight onto the dance floor.

"Shit! I can't see a thing!"

Hidan eyeballed a couple at a table next to them.

"Excuse me? Someone outside said they wanted to see you."

The couple shrugged and made their way outside, but no one was waiting.

Instead Hidan lunged at them and ripped their clothing off, leaving them in their undergarments.

He put on the mans clothing and forced the woman's dress onto Tobi.

They then made their way onto the dance floor with their disguises.

"Yay! Does Hidan want to dance with Tobi!?"

Hidan rolled his eyes and started to dance with Tobi, while watching you and your date.

"Hidan makes Tobi feel so pretty!"

Hidan dropped Tobi in the middle of a dip, disgusted.

"They're on the move again!"

Hidan followed you, still in disguise.

________________________________________________________________________

You arrived at the theater and your date bought the tickets.

You stepped into the dark room and grabbed some seats towards the middle.

Hidan and Tobi sneaked past you into the back.

The movie started and it was quiet for a while.

"Um, I have to go to the restroom. Be right back."

He stood up and disappeared from sight.

________________________________________________________________________

"Where's he going?"

Hidan stood up and began to follow.

"Tobi you stay here and watch her while I follow him."

He followed the man to a pay phone and hid around the corner listening in.

"Hey boss it's me. Ya the girl is with me I just gotta kidnap her. Heh she'll soon be a slave just like her mom! Okay be there soon."

The man hung the phone up and started to walk back to the theater.

Hidan was shocked at first but then it all sunk in.

He stepped out from the corner and blocked the man's path.

"Excuse me sir I have to get back to my date."

"Oh drop the act bud. I heard it all I know what your up to!"

The man grinned eerily.

"Oh you do huh? Well that doesn't matter I got this girl wrapped around my finger and ain't nothing you can do about it."

Hidan was fuming on the inside and tried to punch the man but his fist was stopped.

"Okay now I'm really angry!"

________________________________________________________________________

Back in the screening room someone runs in yelling.

"Fight in the lobby! And they're serious!"

You got up worried and walked into the lobby to find Hidan holding your date down with his hands together.

"Hidan?! What are you doing!?"

Just then Tobi came running in yelling.

"Tobi you're here too? And why are you in a dress!?"

You went and pulled Hidan off and pushed him away from you.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Just listen to me this guy isn't who you think he is he's-"

"I don't wanna here it Hidan! Don't ever talk to me again!"

You felt something wrap around you.

"W-what are you doing?"

Your gentleman date had a blade to your neck.

"Just shut up and you won't get hurt."

He slowly made a hand sign and you two vanished into thin air. Hidan ran to the place you were just standing.

"Dammit Tobi we let him get away!"

Hidan ran out of the theater and hurried back to the base. He gathered some supplies and left quickly.

He was ready to rescue you, but the problem was he had no idea where you were.

DunDunDun! Well I hope this was better than my last ones I know it is definitely longer. And thanks for all the lovely comments Aiko of the Akatsuki!


	8. Chapter 7

"Ah shit where do I begin…"

Hidan was completely lost, with no idea where you could be.

"She could be on the other fucken side of the world by now! Well, guess I'll just pick a spot and start looking…"

Hidan went into a random town and started to ask people if they had seen you.

"Hey, moron! I need some help!"

Said 'moron' ran away frightened.

"Damn! Hey lady! Can you help me!?"

The old woman reluctantly stopped.

"So I'm looking for this girl, kinda short and chubby, brown hair, have you seen her?"

The old woman shook her head.

"So how about a man, tall, muscular, blue eyes?"

The old woman shook her head again.

"Fuck. Now what? I can't just abandon her!"

Hidan turned around and saw a sign.

"_Looking for something? Need help? Come to Madame Fong and have her help you!"_

Hidan walked inside a strange tent next to the sign, it smelled like incense, and was dark.

"Come in my boy." A crackly voice beckoned.

Hidan sat on a pillow across from an old woman.

"Are you Madame Fong?"

The woman nodded.

"Okay so I need help. I'm looking for a person and don't know where she is."

The woman looked into her magic orb.

"Ah you seek someone. Yes I see her! She is trapped, and needs your help!"

The woman held out her hand, and Hidan looked at her confused.

"Uh…what do you want?" Hidan questioned.

"Payment of coarse!" Madame Fong said like it was obvious.

"Payment?! You just told me what I already know! Old hag!"

She stood up and pointed at Hidan.

"How dare you insult Madame Fong! You will pay!"

Hidan stood up and towered over the old woman.

"I'm not paying for this bullshit!"

He grabbed the her hand.

"Help! Someone is attacking me!" She faked being hurt as some guards walked in.

"Hey you liar! You fucking started this! Ah fuck it!"

Hidan stomped out of her tent and left the village.

"What a fucking gay ass town! Waste of my precious time!"

Hidan came to the next town on the map. It was clean, and had lot's of nice buildings. He decided to try a casino first.

"Hey you!" He pointed to a man, and began to describe the two missing people.

"Hey ya I think I've seen that guy before. He likes to Gamble here."

Hidan was overjoyed that his search may possibly be coming to an end.

"So do you know where he lives?!"

The man scratched his head trying to think.

"He mentioned before living in Sunagakure. But that's all I know."

Hidan left the casino and took his map out. Sunagakure was extremely far away from his current location. He drew out the shortest route, and estimated it would take at least a week, if he hurried.

That night he found himself extremely lonely. He lied under the stars, thinking of what he would so after Akatsuki. If he would ever get married, or have children.

"Damn I'm going soft! I'm a criminal for Jashin sake!"

He turned over and drifted off to sleep. Wafting in and out of dreams.

"_Hidan! We need to have a talk." Hidan's stern father waved him into the living room. Little Hidan stumble onto the sofa next to his father. "Hidan…your mother died."_

_Hidan wept as his father stared at him emotionless. Hidan's mother was the only one who really cared for him anyway._

"_Hidan…I have to go to work now. You can tell your siblings the news."_

_His father left the room, leaving little Hidan the task of telling everyone else._

_He walked into the play room to find his brothers and sisters. He was the youngest out of four._

"_Mommy died…" Hidan sniffled._

_The other children didn't seem fazed._

"_Mother was sick anyway…besides she wasn't a Jashinist! This is her punishment…"_

_His two sisters continued playing dolls and his older brother was 'dissecting' a Teddy bear. Hidan didn't like being with them anyway._

_Hidan didn't like being around anyone after that. Everyone annoyed him. So instead he devoted his life to Jashin. _

"Ah shit!" Hidan rubbed his back as he stood from the hard ground.

Hidan began his journey that day, making his way to the location. The walk was long, and boring. But he finally made it.

"So this is Sunagakure…"


	9. Chapter 8

After asking around Hidan finally located his target. It was a pretty tall building, but the same color as all the others. He looked up and saw some windows.

"I'll scale the wall and rescue her! Then she will totally like me better than that fag!"

He started to climb but found it very difficult, as the buildings were made out of sand.

"Talk about your fucking sand castle…" Hidan murmured as he approached the first window.

He jumped inside and a bunch of girls started screaming.

"Aghhhh! Burglar!"

Hidan blocked the door to prevent anyone from running out.

"I'm not a fucking burglar I'm just looking for someone! She was kidnapped and brought here…"

One of the girls clapped her hands together.

"Oh how romantic! Is she your girlfriend?!"

"Uh…ya sure…so can you help me?"

The girl pushed past him and led him down a hall. They came to a door and the girl pointed to it.

"That's usually where they keep a new prisoner. She will probably be in there. Good luck!" The girl walked off leaving Hidan to his business.

He started kicking the door down, not even knowing it was unlocked.

"H-Hidan?!" He heard a familiar voice.

You ran over to him and you two embraced each other.

"Oh Hidan I knew you would save me!"

"Ya…we need to get out of here…"

You two made your way towards a window but then you stopped him

"What? We need to hurry!"

You blushed not wanting to say it.

"Well…I can't fit through the window…my er…_behind_, is a little too big…I already tried and got stuck…"

Hidan would have laughed if not for the circumstances.

"Alright looks like I'm gonna have to fight our way out of here…but you owe me!"

You nodded and Hidan led you out of the door and down a flight of stairs.

"That's strange…"

"What is it Hidan?"

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and peeked around a corner.

"There's no one here…"

"Ya, I wonder where they could be!" A deep voice yelled behind both of them.

"Oh shit!" You both yelled in unison.

Hidan pulled his scythe off his back and got into a fighting stance. The man pulled a dagger out of his pocket and lunged at Hidan.

"Oh please!" Hidan screeched as he cut the man with his scythe. He got the man in a headlock against the wall, and started shouting.

"Listen I'm really in a hurry so show me where the exit is and you might keep your life.

The man nodded frantically obviously scared of Hidan. He led you both to the exit and Hidan stopped.

"Wait. What about your mother?" He asked curious.

"I'll tell you on the way back to the base."

He nodded and you left the building.

After walking for a while you and Hidan stopped to take a break.

"So…what about your mother?"

You began to tear up.

"She died…they killed her. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

He looked at you with pity.

"Well if it's any consolation my mother died when I was little."

You wiped your eyes on your sleeves and Hidan scooted closer to you. He put his arm around you, and you leaned into his chest.

"So…I owe you don't I?" You said, obviously trying to sound innocent.

He blushed, something he rarely did.

"Uh…ya…I guess you do…" He leaned over getting ready to kiss you.

You pressed your lips against his, and he pulled you in deepening the kiss. You pulled away and looked at Hidan a little nervous.

"Do you really want to? Or do you just feel sorry for me?"

He smirked.

"You know…I think I really want to."

**Oh No chapter over. The next one will be a lemon though! Sorry Hidan seems so OOC I'm gonna try and work on that, but anyway hope it was readable!**


End file.
